


Spring Picnic

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [120]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dress Up, Elvish Traditions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, first day of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sport wearing a flowery dress and a flower crown





	Spring Picnic

Robbie is holding up a cute dress. It’s dark blue with small white flowers scattered throughout, spaghetti straps, and when Robbie twirls it the bottom fans out. 

“Try this on,” Robbie says, tossing Sportacus the dress. “I’ll adjust it if necessary.”

Sportacus catches the fabric easily and follows directions, pulling off parts of his uniform until he’s just in boxer shorts. It’s the first day of spring and Sportacus had mentioned to Robbie yesterday that he wished he could wear a dress again. Like he used to back home when the weather got warm.

Robbie had snorted, “There’s nothing stopping you.”

“Well I do not have a dress, for starters,” Sportacus had said, “And human fashion is still so strange to me. I would not know what to buy.”

Now here he is, standing in Robbie’s bunker, pulling a dress over his head. “It’s just for one day,” Sportacus says, smoothing out the wrinkles. “As a hero I have to be in uniform at all times but it’s just for the picnic this afternoon.”

“You don’t _always_ have to be a hero.” Robbie steps forward, a pin cushion in one hand. He starts walking around Sportacus. As he talks, he pinches the fabric in various places. “ _I’m_ not always a villain.”

Sportacus raises an eyebrow. “You’re not?”

“No. Sometimes I’m asleep. Or eating.” Sportacus lets out a laugh that turns into a hiss as the tip of a needle hits his back. “Sorry,” Robbie mumbles, giving the spot a gentle rub before trying again. “Point is, if you want to relax and wear a dress sometimes, I’m not going to call the Elf police on you. Speaking of—” 

Without warning he rips the hat off Sportacus’ head. Sportacus spins, the dress flowing with him. He would giggle at the feeling but he’s too focus on the too-tall Robbie holding his hat out of reach. “Robbie! Give it back!”

“It doesn’t match the outfit!” Robbie says, throwing the hat across the room. “Besides, you have nice hair. Show it off more.” 

Sportacus is taken aback by the complement. Robbie busies himself with the pin cushion and doesn’t say anything else. “What about my ears?” Sportacus prompts. “The children will see—”

“I have a plan for that. Take off the dress so I can fix it.”

Sportacus tugs it off carefully and tries not to think about standing in front of Robbie shirtless.

Half an hour later, the dress is finished. Sportacus stands in front of Robbie’s mirror. The dress just covers his knees. Light blue sandals have replaced his boots. His hair is styled, the tops of his ears covered by a flower crown Robbie had pulled almost out of nowhere. Robbie had also insisted on putting a little bit of make up on him.

Robbie himself stands just behind Sportacus. Sportacus smiles at him in the mirror. “This is perfect!”

Robbie rolls his eyes, “Of  _course_  it is!  _All_  outfits I design are stunning!”

Sportacus doesn’t argue. Instead, he spins around, this time relishing the feel of the dress flaring up around him, and kisses the tip of Robbie’s nose. “Thank you, Robbie,” he says softly. Robbie makes a lot of spluttering noises that are probably trying to be words. A laugh escapes Sportacus before he can think to stop it.

“Come on! The kids will have started the picnic already!” He grabs Robbie’s hand and tugs him towards the exit of the lair. Towards a bright and beautiful spring day. Towards a day of being in a pretty dress and eating good food and not being a hero or a villain for a while.

And later, a day of hand holding and embarrassing confessions.


End file.
